Food, glorious food
by Hunneybee
Summary: The gand watches Ice Age2 and Herry falls in love....yay oh BTW there are spoilers for Ice Age2 in here! you have been warned.... ,


WARNING: There is gonna be sum huge spoilers in here, not for COTT per se, but for the movie Ice Age2 and a little for Shrek2, so if you haven't seen these movies yet, and you wanna see them, go watch them before you read this, cuz you'll be mightily pissed with me if I ruin anything for ya… Oh and this story is prolly gonna be just as long as Jay's one, so prepare yourself!

DISCLAIMER: lookie!!! I finally got here!!!! DO NOT OWN!!! Anything. Well except for my O.C. she's mine I tell you, all mine!!!! lol

So on vith ze show!!!! lmao OMG!!!! I totally picture someone saying that with the accent of King Julian's voice (the king of the lemurs) from 'Madagascar'!!!! (",) "Velcome to Madagascar!" "Mada-Who- Huh?" "No, not 'Who-Hah', 'Ascar!!!" cough wipes tears running down face and tries to control coughing fit as well as type Oh my gosh okay people are staring now, so you can just quietly book me in to a loony bin….. Preferably one that has padded cell walls (So squishy!!! (",)) Anyway, Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah……. Here's my next instalment, hope ya enjoy…..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MOVIE'S STARTING!!!" A voice bellowed from the lounge, making the whole apartment vibrate with the loud sound, startling two teens from a make out session on a bed, and causing another couple outside (who weren't really a couple) to fall off the hammock in fright.

A smaller teen jumped and accidentally hit 'delete' on his computer, causing his assignment to vanish before his very eyes and making him curse uncharacteristically. The vain blonde boy sitting in front of a bathroom mirror doing his hair perfectly, started and when he glanced back at the mirror, he shrieked in terror, for his beautiful blonde locks had been messed up.

"HERRY!!!" Came six different voices, all sounding peeved and not the least bit impressed.

A blurred red streak, closely followed by an odd purple one, came barrelling in from outside, and both jumped on the muscular boy, trying to wrestle the supernaturally strong male to the floor to punish him for ruining their little moment (even if neither would ever admit that to one another).

An afro covered head poked its way around the corner, and a dark skinned hand gently nudged green tinted glasses up on his nose to perch where they should rest, as the rest of his body followed into the lounge. The small male grinned in amusement as he quickly sat on the single couch, ensuring that he, at least, would not be sitting on the floor for the duration of the movie, watching the three wrestling on the floor in humour. His espresso coloured eyes, shining with intelligence, turned to glance at the door way when he heard two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs, knowing which pair was going to appear before they even got there.

An olive skinned boy gave the African American a happy contented smile, his left arm wrapped possessively around a pretty, pale, strawberry blonde, who rolled her eyes and giggled at the three on the floor, knowing that the only other female sharing the dorm and the purple haired male were going to get their butts kicked.

The couple quickly sat down on one of the double couches, the girl drawing her legs up and snuggling contentedly into her boyfriend's side, shifting every now and then to get comfortable.

"Happy now?" Jay asked, his chocolate brown eyes starring at the beautiful goddess that he called 'girlfriend' in his arms.

Theresa giggled "Hmmm, I'd be much more comfortable upstairs, in bed" She murmured seductively into his ear trying not to let her friends hear the intimate conversation, causing a shiver of longing to run down the Greek boy's spine.

Her soft announcement was heard however as the youngest in the group, the other redhead female, who just happened to be a hunter with extraordinarily great hearing, glanced up and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Eeewww Terrie!!" She gagged playfully "I so did not need to know that!"

Theresa stuck her tongue out at the only other girl "Oh shush "Lana, don't be so nosy!" She teased gently.

"Oooffff!!!" Everyone stopped their chatter to stare at the two boys still going at it on the floor, but seconds later the downstairs erupted in laughter as the muscular, dark haired male grinned in triumph, sitting atop the pale skinned boy.

"When will you ever learn, man?" Jay asked, laughter still threaded through his voice as Atlanta rushed over and pushed Herry off of Archie, snorting with laughter as she helped the groaning Warrior to his feet.

"It's ok Arch, you survived longer this time! I'm impressed!" She said a grin still firmly fixed on her pixie features.

Archie blushed gently, but stared deep into her beautiful hazel eyes. "Yeah, thanks for the vote of confidence 'Lan" Both teens stood staring at one another while Herry got up with a smirk and quickly took the other double couch.

The other inhabitants shared amused grins and rolled their eyes at how oblivious their two friends really were.

"Yeish, why don't you two get a room and stop causing the rest of us to gag?" An obnoxious voice filtered through to the teens, as the vain blonde walked through the door, quickly (and luckily) taking the last seat on the couch, ensuring the love-struck Huntress and Warrior starring into one another's eyes, to sit on the floor.

"Huh?" Came Atlanta's oh so eloquent mumble, as she dragged her gaze from Archie's compelling grey one. She glanced at her best girl friend, but she didn't see Theresa and Jay doing anything to warrant Neil's remark.

Archie glanced up at the same time and also looked towards the couple sitting on the couch, cuddling, but unlike Atlanta his mind knew exactly who the blonde narcissistic boy was talking to. He narrowed his eyes, advancing in on the preening teen, methods of revenge for that statement running at lightning speed through his mind.

Sensing a menacing presence, or just his good luck working in favour for him again, Neil glanced up in time to see the purple haired 'punk', as he liked to refer to Archie as, advancing on him deadly intent written all over his features.

The blonde squealed in terror and hid behind Herry who laughed and moved aside. "Give me one good reason to protect you Neil." He smirked.

Neil starred at his only salvation, not that Archie would hurt him, oh no, he would do something much worse, Neil gave a shudder of fright- Archie would mess up his beautiful hair!!! Far worse than death! He thought quickly "This is a bribe huh?" He glanced at Herry who nodded in confirmation, "Fine, I'll make you a large bowl of popcorn!" Herry gave a grin of delight and quickly shook hands with Neil, sealing the deal.

Neil hopped up off the couch as Archie A.K.A. 'The Hair Menace' came closer. He darted into the kitchen just as Herry grabbed Archie's arm, preventing him from rushing after Neil. "Chill, dude, just sit and watch the movie 'k?" Archie glared up at Herry, but decided not to go another round with the descendant of Hercules, truth be told, he would most probably lose the match in less than two seconds flat.

"So Herry, what movie did you pick for us this time?" Theresa asked as Atlanta and Archie settled onto the floor, grumbling about their misfortune at sitting on the ground, yet again!

Herry gave an excited grin as he popped the DVD into the player "You'll see as soon as Neil finishes making my popcorn, where is he by the way?" He glanced around in confusion "He should have been finished by now"

Odie rolled his eyes and yelled into the kitchen, impatient to see what movie his best friend picked out. "NEIL! C'mon man, what are you doing in there? Admiring your reflection in a spoon again?" He guessed right as the descendant of Narcissus came out of the kitchen, a bowl of popcorn tucked under his one arm and in his hand a large metal spoon that he was starring at in total absorption.

"Hey! Where's ours?" Atlanta and Archie demanded in sync, feeling totally left out.

Neil barely even glanced up as he replied "In the kitchen, what did you expect me to carry all of those bowls?" He whined as he sat and gave Herry his popcorn.

"Oh, hey, please bring ours too!" Theresa yelled after Archie and Atlanta, as the two jumped up and raced one another to the kitchen.

"Thanks" Jay grinned as they came speeding back into the living room with Atlanta doing a little victory dance and laughing openly at Archie.

"Okay, guys' shhhhh…. I'm starting the movie now!" Herry shushed the large group of friends who were all laughing. The spunky little redhead hoped up from her place on the floor and raced to turn the lights off, a true testament to the fact that she was a person who could not sit still for more than a half hour at a time.

They all quieted down properly when the 20th Century Fox music came on. Dun dun dunn dunn daaaa daa da dunnn dunn…. duh dudduhdaaa **(A.N./ that's my absolutely lame excuse for music!!! Hahahahaaa)**

Theresa gave a groaning giggle as she saw the ice and realised what movie they were watching. Her suspicions were confirmed when Scrat, the saber-tooth squirrel came into view attempting, yet again, to desperately reach his acorn.

_**Movie- "Congratulations, you're now an idiot in two languages!" (Diego)**_

"Hey guys doesn't Sid remind you a lot of Neil?" Archie smirked as they were watching the movie, the sudden thought coming to him. "Like when we were hunting Sybaris and he tried to talk to the natives in their own language!!"

All, besides Neil, snorted in amusement. Neil glanced up from his signature monogrammed mirror and looked at Archie in confusion. "Did you say something Arch?" The purple haired Warrior groaned in frustration and just shook his head in defeat as they settled back down to watch the movie.

_**Movie- "Stop, hey hey, what's that sound? All the mammoths are in the grouuund!!" (Sid)**_

_**Movie- "Sid, I-I'm gonna fall on you again and this time I WILL kill you!!" (Manny)**_

_**Movie- "Well okay! Someone doesn't like the classics!" (Sid)**_

"That is soo Neil!!" Theresa giggled, and as she glanced around at her friends she suddenly started to pair them up with the characters in the movie and as she started to mumble to herself everyone shushed her, so she fell quiet thinking.

_**Movie- "If anyone asks, there were twenty of 'em and they were rattlesnakes!" (Diego)**_

They all laughed as Crash and Eddie tormented Sid and Diego, and two new characters were added to Theresa's friends' personalities.

The movie continued, having its infamous flashes of the saber-toothed squirrel that was persisting to get his little acorn, when Theresa glanced at one of her friends, realising that Scrat fit his personality perfectly!

The movie came to the part where they had stumbled onto the vultures.

_**Movie- "I wish I knew what they were thinking!" (Sid, who else!)**_

"_**Food, glorious food, we're anxious to try it!" (Creepy vulture dude)**_

"_**Three banquets a day, our favourite diet" (Mother vulture)**_

"_**Just picture a mammoth steak fried, roasted or stewed!" (Baby vulture)**_

"_**Oh food, wonderful food marvelous food, glorious food! (All vultures)**_

"_**Food, glorious food**_

_**Poached possum served flambéed **_

_**Broth made from a sloth**_

_**Or saber tooth soufflé**_

_**Why should we be fated to**_

_**Do nothing but brood on**_

_**Food, magical food**_

_**Wonderful food**_

_**Marvelous food"**_

"_**Food, glorious food**_

_**Flesh picked off the dead ones**_

_**Rank, battered or chewed**_

_**Soon we'll be the fed ones**_

_**Just thinking of putrid meat**_

_**Puts us in a mood for**_

_**Food, glorious food**_

_**Fabulous food**_

_**Beautiful food"**_

"_**Magical food!" (Baby vulture)**_

"_**Glorious, food!!"**_

_**Movie- "There, now you know what they were thinking." (Manny)**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The end of the movie came very suddenly for two teens cuddling in the couch and all sat in the dark for a moment, letting their happiness wash over them.

Atlanta jumped up and turned the lights on, causing the others to flinch at the sudden bright light and blink a couple of times to let their eyes slowly adjust.

"Oh my gosh!! You guys will never believe what I figured out while watching the movie!" Theresa squealed in excitement.

Archie rolled his eyes and commented sarcastically "What, you finally realised what a drama queen you are?"

Theresa gave him a dirty look and continued as if Archie hadn't even said a word.

'I figured out which characters all of you guys are!" She said in triumph. The rest of the gang stared at her as if she had lost her mind.

Jay was the first to move and looked at her indulgently "Okay Terrie, which of us suits the characters? Am I Diego?" He asked in amusement.

"Nope!" Theresa grinned "Here's what I think…" She grabbed a piece of paper and slid it to her and started writing on it and as she wrote she explained her choices.

Jay- Manny the woolly Mammoth, "Because Manny is as serious as Jay! They always thinking about the good of the herd"

Neil-Sid the Sloth, "Need I say more?!?"

Odie/Herry- Scrat the Saber toothed Squirrel, "I couldn't decide, cuz Herry loves his food like Scrat, but Odie never gives up no matter what, so I'm gonna go with Odie"

Atlanta-Crash the Possum

Archie-Eddie the Possum, "I'm sure everyone can understand why I chose them!"

Herry-Diego the Saber tooth Tiger, "He's the strong one who is tough on the outside but a real softie on the inside. Hmmmm, but I thought Archie could also be Diego because of his irrational fear of water!"

Archie glared at the strawberry blonde's bent head. "I do NOT have an irrational fear of water!" He snapped, but Theresa was ignoring him, as per usual.

"And that's it!" She said in satisfaction

Atlanta gave a naughty smile as she realised something. "'Ree your not in there!!! I think that you would be a great Ellie!" Theresa's eyebrows rose in amusement as she sat back into her boyfriends protective arms, waiting to see why Atlanta thought her and Ellie were kindred spirits. "Okay 'Lana, tell me why I suit Ellie"

"Well first off, you both have that light red hair and you're very tolerant, just like her and last but not least, you are loads of fun and Jay is like no fun at all, so in the immortal words of Sid the Sloth- you complete each other! Besides the fact that you're both trying soo desperately to save your species!!" Atlanta gave an evil smirk running through that so fast, but since they had been living together for the better part of a year now, the others were able to understand what she was going on about. There were snorts and sniggers of laughter accompanying Atlanta's little comment.

"Okay guys, who's gonna take the movie back to the DVD shop?" Herry asked almost lazily, feeling very full and tired.

"DEAD ANT!" Neil screamed seeing the disgusting creature die right by his hand (Hmmm his luck is really working for him tonight huh?).

Theresa and Jay quickly seconded Neil's words "Dead ant!" and jumped up off the couch and ran back upstairs to Theresa's bedroom.

Archie and Atlanta being so in tune with one another yelped "Dead ant" together before dissolving in laughter and promptly starting an argument about who said it first.

Odie stood up off the couch shaking his head and saying a quick "Dead ant" as well before he retired to his basement bedroom.

Herry looked totally put-out that he was the one who had to go back to the DVD shop. "Who came up with that stupid phrase, anyway?" He grumbled causing the fight on the floor to have a momentary interval.

"Yeah…. No clue, sorry bud!" Archie said shrugging his shoulders before going back to his 'discussion' with Atlanta, as the two liked to refer to their arguments as

**(A.N/ Okay most of ya are most prolly going HUH?? What is this crazy author going on about? Well in my house, and a couple of my friends and relatives, when we don't want to do something, like taking a DVD back to the shops or answer the phone, we yell 'Dead Ant'….. Which basically means 'Not It' or 'Not Gonna Get It' lmao okay, so do you guys get it now? If not say so in your review 'n I'll explain fully….)**

Herry sighed as he heaved himself off the couch and made his way to the foyer of the Brownstone DVD clutched in his hand "I'm off guys! Do you need anything else for tonight? Cuz I'm not going to be going out again!" Various replies of 'No but thanks anyway' were heard throughout the building.

He really didn't mind running errands, for it gave him peace and quiet, not that he didn't like being around his friends, he did, it was just that when he had been on the farm he had had his own privacy and solitude, and now living with six other teenagers, privacy was a precious commodity that he didn't always get, but he wouldn't trade his friends in for the world.

Herry gave a slight grin as he pulled into the parking lot at the DVD store, he thought of all of his friends as younger brothers and sisters, even Neil, and most times he felt like the older brother who had to protect all of them, even though Archie and Jay were a scant couple of months younger than he was.

He started to quietly hum 'Food, glorious food' as he stepped out of his beloved truck, a small smile still gently playing on his lips as he thought of Theresa matching them up to the cartoon characters.

As he had this thought, some instinct told him to look behind him, towards the road. Herry had been fighting a deranged God of Time for too long not to trust these gut feelings screaming 'DANGER!' and he spun around, body on high alert for anything out of the ordinary, but nothing seemed amiss as his dark brown orbs quickly scanned the street and surrounding buildings.

The only thing he saw was a pretty girl walking across the street, meandering slowly towards the DVD store her mind obviously a million miles away, and on closer inspection of the petite girl, Herry realised that she was either chanting something, or singing, for her lips were moving gently every now and then.

The girl suddenly gave a soft laugh and a large grin flirted with her mouth as she got to the middle of the street. Her husky laughter gently wrapped its way around Herry's brain, just as the sound of squealing tires registered.

Herry glanced up the street to see a car barrelling down the road, a guy, who was obviously drunk, in the driver's seat and a terrified female sitting next to him trying to wrestle control of the car from his inebriated influence.

Herry felt a cold premonition run up and down his spine as he saw the car careening towards the centre of the street, not slowing down one bit, he sent a lightning glance towards the girl, but she hadn't even realised the car was there, she was so engrossed in her own thoughts.

He suddenly felt his body moving as he yelled out in warning to the girl, who stared up at him before noticing the car and becoming frozen with fear. He cursed quietly before forcing his body to run even quicker, wishing at that moment for Atlanta's super speed.

Herry made it across the road in record timing grabbing the terrified girl around the waist as he dove off to the side, feeling the car clip his right thigh and causing him to grunt in pain when he fell on his injured leg, protecting the girl from getting hurt by the fall.

There was an ear-splitting crunch of metal against metal as the car collided with a lamppost, the acrid smell of burning rubber and spilt petrol, fusing together to create a horrible stench causing Herry and the girl's eyes to water.

"Are you okay?" Herry demanded looking down at the pretty female, who was as white as a sheet.

"Uh… Ye-Yeah, yeah I think I'm okay" She mumbled, her voice trembling slightly from shock, seeming to do a quick search of her body and found nothing amiss. She glanced back towards the car that had nearly hit her and gave a small noise of distress. "Those people in the car are hurt!" She stumbled to her feet, helping Herry up and then rushing over to the car to try and assist those that were trapped in there.

The woman in the passenger seat looked up, her eyes wild with terror "Please, help us!" She screamed. "I can smell petrol! Oh my God the car is going to blow up, isn't it?" Her voice bordered on hysterical.

Herry came up behind the girl and looked in to see how much damage had been done. "Shhhh, the car is not going to blow up Miss…?" He gently started to talk to the distressed woman, trying to take her mind off of the accident while the paramedics and police were being called.

The woman trapped in the car calmed down enough to glance at Herry and answer his question "Miss Deidre Carminaty" She mumbled seemingly soothed by Herry's sweet brown eyes and caring nature that always shone through.

"Well Deidre, may I call you Deidre?" At her nod of consent he carried on. "My name is Herry, and the ambulance has already been called, so they will be here in a couple of minutes, can you tell me if you can feel your legs?" His voice was so soothing and calm, that the question did not cause the woman to go into distress, as the other girl thought it might.

"N-No," She stuttered quietly.

Herry gave her a calming smile "Don't worry, it's most probably just that your legs have gone to sleep at the lack of blood flowing through them" He alleviated her fears with his statement.

Herry glanced around the street, looking for the ambulance, and when he spotted a resident standing on the pavement staring at the car, he asked her to fetch some blankets to cover the couple in the car, for they were sliding into shock and started to shiver, the woman nodded, and rushed off to do his bidding.

"How do you know so much about all of this? And why are you so calm?" The girl that he saved looked at him, interest shinning in her light coloured eyes.

Herry gave a slightly embarrassed shrug of his broad shoulders "My dad was a paramedic" He mumbled quietly, and the girl didn't push for more details, knowing there was pain in that story.

"My name is Amanda by the way" Amanda stuck her tiny hand out and let Herry's much larger one envelope hers.

"Herry, a pleasure to meet you" He gave her a boyish grin that melted her heart.

The sudden screech of ambulance and police sirens were heard, drowning out her reply to his last statement. The next hour passed by in a blur with a paramedic wrapping her and her saviour Herry up in blankets and bundling them up into one of the ambulances, so that Herry's leg could be looked at, and the next thing Amanda knew, they were in a hospital, she and Herry sharing a ward and waiting for their respective families to come and pick them up.

They both got on well, talking and joking, the meds that the doctors gave Herry making him slightly sleepy, and as the time passed Herry wanted to know what movie she had been about to drop off at the DVD store, and Amanda blushed

"Okay, promise you won't laugh?" She waited for him to promise, and then continued "Well you see, oh my word, this is sooo embarrassing! Okay well I really love animation movies; the movie that I had just watched was Shrek 2."Amanda waited for Herry to snicker, for she knew he was too much of a gentleman to laugh outright at her, but he didn't.

"No way!" He exclaimed "I totally love animation too!" Herry grinned at the smaller girl, who blinked in surprised shock and then grinned back.

"Weird!" Both said at the exact same moment, causing them to erupt in a fit of laughter, which was how Amanda's family and Herry's team-mates, with Athena in tow, found the two of them.

"Herry!" "Amanda!" The voices all melded together, making a large amount of noise. Theresa and Atlanta flew to Herry's side, both girls gathering him up for lots of hugs and exclamations on his hurts, even Athena was standing behind the two, worry clear in her eyes.

"Guys c'mon! I've been hurt worse before ya know!" He pointed out in amusement to the mothering girls and the guys hovering protectively over his bedside.

"Yeah, but those are usually wounds created by evil monsters and not normal average humans!" Theresa admonished quietly, not wanting the other family hugging and kissing Amanda across the room to hear her statement.

Amanda's parents gathered all her possessions up and walked over to their group, going up to Herry's side. "Young man, thank you for saving my Amanda, she tells me that if you hadn't tackled her to the ground she would have been hit by that drunken driver." The older man's, obviously Amanda's father, eyes sparkled in humour, trying to picture ANYONE tackling his oh-so-poised daughter. "Again, you have my family's thanks and gratitude." He smiled and shook Herry's hand before ushering his family out of the room.

Amanda paused, going back over to Herry's side, not feeling the least bit jealous about the two beautiful girls fusing over him, for she knew that they both viewed him as an older brother, and judging by the two guys standing over each redhead possessively, they were both taken. She leaned over the bed and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks for saving me Herry," She murmured softly, not feeling the least bit shy that his whole family had seen her kiss him. Amanda gently slipped a piece of paper into his large palm with a slight smile, and then she turned on her heel and walked out of the room, leaving Herry behind to fend off his friends speculative glances.

"What?!?" He grumbled noticing their amused glances. They looked at one another, not really knowing what to say.

"Oh for heavens sake!" Theresa muttered and glanced at the injured boy. "So? Who was that girl that you saved? And doesn't she come to our school?" She inquired.

"Oh, yeah, woops I forgot, I have her in my chem. class! She's new here, just transferred from some strange place that I can't pronounce." Atlanta butted in brightly, earning a slight grumble and teasing glare from the older girl.

"Honestly 'Lan, your mind is like a sieve at times!!" Theresa laughed softly.

Archie whistled softly "Man, she's hot!" He said in true male appreciation.

"Archie! Get your mind out of your pants and back into your head!" Atlanta snapped her voice containing annoyance and just a small hint of hurt that the younger girl tried to hide.

"Oh come on, she is! Jay, back me up here dude" Archie glanced at their leader who received a look from Theresa that said 'Agree with Archie, and you won't be getting sex for a month!'

Jay heeded his girlfriend's silent message "I can't really say, Arch, sorry." He smirked.

Their conversation swirled around Herry, who was slowly succumbing to the lure of the pain meds.

"Children, I think it's time we go home now" Athena gently brought the conversation to an end as the others glanced at Herry.

"We'll come back early tomorrow to pick you up and take you home, 'k buddy?" Jay said gently as he let Theresa quickly give Herry a peck on the forehead and a hug goodnight, before placing his arm around her waist and taking her out of the building, the others following suit.

Atlanta rushed back for one last good night hug, and Archie waited patiently in the doorway, an amused and tender expression on his face as the fiery redhead raced back to him, and then they were gone too, leaving Herry with his thoughts.

He glanced down at the piece of paper in his hand and carefully smoothed the wrinkles out of the delicate paper. His heart gave a slight bump when he realised it was Amanda's phone number, anticipation of talking to the sweet girl again making him eager to call her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need_

Amanda walked into her room breathing in the sweet smell of lavender. She gently closed her door letting the past nights events wash over her. The terror of seeing that car bearing down on her, and then Herry heroically saving her, she suddenly remembered the song that she had been humming before Herry had called out in warning, and she giggled for the song seemed to aptly fit in with the night's crazy events.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

Amanda jumped slightly when the phone beside her bed rang, disturbing the quiet in the room. She curiously glanced at her bedside clock as she moved to answer the phone and saw that it had just gone midnight! But who in there right mind would call before then? She didn't really have any real friends who would call with 'girl' dilemmas anymore for they all lived in different time zones and she hadn't given them her new number yet, so who could it be?

She picked the phone up hesitantly "H-Hello?" She answered her imagination running riot.

"Hey Amanda! It's Herry! I just called to check if you had gotten home okay." The boys voice floated down the line to Amanda, relieving all her worries and somehow making her feel safe, even with the distance separating them.

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

"Herry, do you realise what the time is?" She giggled softly "You gave me such a fright! I thought some crazy psycho stalker dude was calling me!" She muttered in a soft voice

Herry's gusty sigh travelled through the phone, "Ah sorry bout that 'Mands I completely forgot the time!"

Amanda giggled lightly and then registered what he had called her. "What did you just call me?" She asked curiously.

"Uh, 'Mands? Oh jeez sorry if I offended you, it's just that I always shorten my friends names. It's kinda an annoying habit."

Amanda grinned happily "No no, I love it, no one has given me a nickname for years now and it's refreshing when a person just does it!" She quietly climbed into bed happy to be called someone's friend in this new strange town.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

"So what did your family have to say about the accident?" She questioned, reluctant to say good night and hang up.

Herry's rich laughter came through the phone "Oh no, those guys aren't my family, we're just really good friends that all live together! Hmmm but now that you mention it, we are like a family…" His voice trailed off as he thought about that concept.

"Tell me about your family unit. Those two girls seem so familiar, and the guys do too, but I just can't quite place it." She grumbled

"Well you've most probably seen Atlanta, the small one with really bright short red hair, in your chem. class, she mentioned seeing you there"

Suddenly Amanda realised why the seven seemed so familiar to her, for they all went to the same school, and not just that, Amanda remembered some girls sitting in one of their chem. classes talking about how hard it was to become a member of the descendants group.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

_I would swear that there's someone somewhere_

_Watching me_

Apparently they were a really popular bunch, but were the nicest people to be with, even if they usually never allowed new people into their little click

She smiled in happiness at the fact that she had learnt that these guys really were genuinely nice people "So tell me about your little family unit" She prompted again, wanting to keep Herry talking for he had such a beautiful voice

"Well like any family, you have to have parents and that would be Jay and Theresa, they are always looking out for us, and are usually really worried when something happens to one of us. Jay is the dad, who constantly worries about our future and what's gonna happen, and Theresa is the mother, who is kind and attentive, who is mostly relaxed and almost always with a smile on her features that just somehow makes you feel safe." Herry's voice held a hint of laughter, but also a lot of respect and love for those two.

'Hmmmm, next I would have to say is Neil, the brother who is the fashion guru and who tends to drive everyone insane but we still love him all the same."

"Archie and Atlanta would be the siblings that always bicker and constantly compete to see who is best, which by the way Atlanta usually creams Archie at anything they do, except for cooking; Archie seems to have a real flair there! But as soon as another person threatens either one of them, the other is ready to stand up for their counterpart in a heartbeat." Herry snorted in amusement.

"So Archie is the cook of the family and can be pretty sarcastic, but we all know he has a soft spot for our team, especially Atlanta! Atlanta, well that girl is the hyperactive mass of energy that you would normally find in a five year old who has eaten waaay too much candy! She's like the little sister."

"And last but most definitely not least, is my buddy Odie. He is like the little brother that all of us wished we had! He is really smart and a lot of people comment on how he's the brains to my brawn, but it's okay, cuz we are the best of friends and I wouldn't want anyone else to be my 'little buddie'"

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

_I can feel his approach_

_Like the fire in my blood_

Amanda grinned at the note of happiness in Herry's voice "So where do you fit in the family constellation Herry?" She asked laughter dancing through her voice.

"Me?" Herry laughed "Well I'd have to say that I'm like the big brother to all of them, kinda like the protective uncle, ya know?"

She laughed delightedly and glanced at her bedside clock. Her eyes widened in shock "Herry it's almost half past one in the morning and we have school tomorrow, I mean today!" She gave an impish grin as she heard Herry sigh softly at the other end of the phone.

"How about we finish this conversation tomorrow at lunch?" Herry asked gently

"Uh… Sure!" Amanda couldn't believe her great luck, Herry wanted to carry on talking to her! "Good night Herry, until lunch." She murmured softly stifling a yawn as she heard Herry say goodnight.

She put the phone back in its cradle and snapped the light off settling down into her bed completely unaware that somebody had been listening in on their conversation.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

Six sets of eyes looked at one another in a slightly different light. They had listened in on the conversation because they had not wanted Amanda to be working for Cronus and hurt Herry if something came of this budding friendship, and listening to that conversation, they found out that Amanda was not evil. They all grinned when they realised that they totally agreed with Herry's description of one another and as they bade each other goodnight, they all came to the conclusion though that Herry was wrong about his role in the group

Sure he was the big brother that looked out for all of them, but he was also so much more…. He was the gooey sticky stuff that held their little world saving group together….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awwwwww I'm all choked up, and I'm the one who wrote it!!!!

Anyway, so Herry wasn't meant to be so O.O.C., but this story kinda flowed outta me as I was typing, and it just felt really right somehow…… Odie's story will be up next week

You might be wondering which song that last one was, well it's the song the Fairy Godmother sings basically at the end of the movie, where Charming is trying to get Fiona to kiss him and fall in love with him….. The original artist of that song was some group called 'Frou-Frou'…. strange huh? lmao

Hmmmm seems my stories are getting longer and longer!!! lol Somebody stop me!! (Mwahahahahahahaaaa, I've been watching too much of Jim Carey and 'The Mask'!!!)

Okay guys, you know the drill, and if you don't- go suck a lemon! R&R!!!! lmao okay so I am outta here, enjoy

Love Hunney (",)


End file.
